


Golden week

by Hanajimasama



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Butch is good with animals, F/M, Fluff, Golden Week, deers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Butch and Gabe go to Nara for Golden week. Butch was always good with horses but apparently he's good with all animals.





	Golden week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/gifts).



> A little something for MzHxde. Sorry It took agges!!!!

Golden week was just around the corner which meant a week off, a week away from college work, a week of relaxing. Gabe couldn’t wait. Though apparently the lecturers of the college hadn’t received the same memo and had given them assignments for the holiday. 

“How am I supposed to relax with this mountain of work?” Gabe whined as she and Butch headed out of the main building. 

“It’ll be fine. Oda will help us.” Butch replied lazily, a voice hollered their names in the distance “speak of the devil.” they stopped as a small woman ran up to them with a thin bag which was the same height as her hung over her shoulder. 

“All ready for golden week?” she asked looking up at them both as they carried on walking, 

“We have some plans. We’re heading to Nara. To see the temples.” Gabe explained quickly, getting a curious look from Himiko. 

“-you two are going to see the temples?” looking between them both skeptically “oh. I see. Not for fun, it’s a learning trip?”

Butch nodded “We’re here to study after all. It’s that or he chaperones us.” 

Himiko chuckled “well he has the right to be worried after last time you both went out unsupervised, got drunk and ended up in Osaka.” 

“One time,” Gabe sighed but laughs remembering the phone they had to make to Kid to say why they weren’t back at the dorms and where they were.” 

“Well Nara is nice. Plenty of sights, temples, amusement park, the ninja museum.” Himiko hums shouldering the long bag. 

“Ninjas?!” Butch looked at Gabe with excited eyes, he cleared his throat “could be fun.” Gabe laughed rolling her eyes 

“I think we’ll have time.”

~

“Look at the deer” Gabe smiles “It’s so odd to see them interact with humans so well,” the deer of Nara were so docile and friendly. They bowed when accepting crackers from the visitors. “Lets go buy some crackers!” Butch followed her to the stand to purchase the snacks and went in search of deer. Butch took a few pictures of Gabe with the deer.   
One deer nudged him gently, he glanced down at it “I don’t have snacks,” he said pointing to Gabe who was in possession of all the crackers. The deer didn’t leave until Butch reached to pet it. Then another deer appeared. And another one. He could hear Gabe sniggering as he slowly got surrounded by deer. 

“I didn’t realise you were so good with animals. Are you a disney Princess?” she teased, chucking a few crackers at him. The deer start nipping at the crackers that are stuck on his jacket. 

“Stop laughing!” he shouts trying to back away from the deer only to trip over a rock landing on his back and the deer descended upon him, half to eat the crackers, half to lick his face. “Away with you!” 

Gabe made no effort to assist him and simply recorded the scene whilst laughing hysterically. The commotion caught the attention of a park attended and hurried to help, ushering the deer away from Butch and helping him to his feet. His hair was stuck up like fork lighting, he was covered in crumbs and deer spit. The unimpressed look he shot his dear girlfriend just sent her into another round of laughter.

“Thanks for ya help.” he huffed trying to smooth down his hair grimacing as he put his hand in more spit. He looked around and wiped it on her blouse.

“Hey!” 

“You deserve it.” he grumbled back “I need to change and shower.”

“Didn’t want to say anything but you do smell a little- like deer spit funnily enough” she sniggered dodging the cracker he threw at her. “Easy there Snow.”

“We’re going to the ninja museum tomorrow,” he stated sourly “no more deer.”  
That was easier said than done since they were in a park full of deer and Butch was chased twice more before he finally escaped the park. 

Golden week was shaping up to its name. Gabe had some golden footage to share with their friends. Safe to say Butch might have developed a phobia to deer now after his traumatic experience.


End file.
